Harry Potter (Book series)
This is about the book series, '''Harry Potter'. For the star of the books, see here.'' The '''Harry Potter '''books are a series of books by J.K. (Just Kidding) Rowling. They star the wizard artist of the same name. It is also and adventure and film. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter is a small boy who, despite protests from his Aunt and Uncle, is constantly creating strange paintings, and asking confusing questions, like: "Is magic real?" and "What is art?" On his birthday, a wierdo with a beard breaks into his house and tells him how he is a wizard artist. When he was very little, there was a wizard artist called Not Voldemort, who practiced in the dark arts; creating paintings with dark colours, appearences, feelings about them, and names. He heard that Harry would be better at painting than him, and tried to kill him and his family. He failed miserably however, and vanished without a trace or explanation. The man, who evaded arrest by pretending to be Santa, tells him his name is Hagrid and that he has come to take him to Paintwarts, school of magical arts. He gives him a wand with a relation to that of Not Voldemort, an Owl called Hedwig, Harry's father's invisibility cloak, and fraction of the infinite amounts of money his parents own, and takes him to a train on the extremeley confusing platform Nine and three quarters, where he meets the incredibly smart Hermoinie Granger, and unbeleviably stupid Ron Weasly. Upon arriving at Paintwarts, the trio meet their defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrel, who is entriuged to discover that Harry can tell black for very very very very very very dark blue. The sorting hat, an Artist's beret with a life of it's own puts them all in the only decent house of the four possible; Gryffindor. Afterwards, they meet Ron's obnoxious older brothers, and the only person lamer than Ron, Neville Longbottom, their many academic rivals, a buch of lame ghosts, and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. Harry becomes a seeker for gryffindor's Quidditch team, and gets the Golden Snitch in the first match of the year, winning it for Gryffindor. Then he and his friends have a run-in with a troll in the toilets. The troll they discover, is one of many defences for the very powerful and magical philosopher's stone, which has the power to revive Not Voldermort. Despite the fact the defence system can be summed up with the word "overkill", they decide to sneek a peek. After facing three-headed dogs, flying keys, a game of giant chess, and various other hazards Harry lets his friends sort out, the boy comes face to face with the stone, only for Quirrel to arrive and reveal he has been letting Not Voldemort live in on the back of his head since he failed to kill Harry. Quirrel then tries to get the stone and kill Harry, but messes everything up and gets himself killed. Harry then takes the stone, but Not Voldemort's ghost appears, and being a wuss, Harry faints. When he wakes up, Dumbledore tells him that he knows about Quirrel now, and that he destroyed the stone. So either he's a liar, or he made the whole story pretty much pointless. Category:Events Category:Books Category:Movies Category:Stuff Category:Good Movies Category:Awesome